In the Shadows
by lostsunsets
Summary: Quinn confesses her feelings for Rachel. However, Rachel doesn't return them. after her break up with finn, Quinn becomes determined to show Rachel how much she means to her. Reviews are welcomed! :  warning: self-harm
1. Chapter 1

A/N: to all my 'there for you' and 'still here' readers, i felt bad for ending it, so i thought i'd post another story on here for you all. see i love you! :) anyway enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Quinn watched from a distance as she took in the sight of Rachel and Finn walking towards her locker. Oh how, she wished she could be in Finn's place: holding Rachel's hand, kissing her, taking care of her. But she would always watch from the shadows. If she was going to be with her, her father would kill her, and she knew that he would. He wasn't afraid to hit her, or anyone else for that matter.<p>

So Quinn stood by her locker and watched the two interact. Rachel was rambling about something and Finn was pretending to listen. She wished she could slap him and make him listen to every word that she says. Heaven knows, she does. But she couldn't.

Unconsciously, her mind began to think back to the first day her family moved in and how her father forbidden her from talking and making friends with the girl. She didn't know what he meant about her fathers going to hell, and that Rachel was going to be judged for being their daughter, then, but now she could care less about what was going to happen to her father. God loves all of his children, right?

So now as she watched them kiss, she chewed on her lip. She could tell how soft her lips were from the mere distance, but to have them pressed to his lips, was what killed her a little inside. Slowly, she turned around and walked away. Her heart aching inside of her chest.

The following day, she watched as Finn walked away from the tiny brunette. She heard something about her making out with Puck, but she didn't care about that right now. All she wanted to do was go after Finn and punch him in the face for making her cry. Instead, her gaze followed the broken girl as she retreated into the bathroom. Closing her locker, she chased after the diva.

Upon entering the bathroom, she saw a stall closed and a quiet sob echoing from the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirrors, were two freshmen girls, laughing. Anger boiled up inside the blonde and she walked over to both of them and through gritted teeth she said, "Get out." Not wanting to encourage the rage of the HBIC, the girls ran out of the bathroom.

Sighing, she walked over to the locked stall and knocked softly on the door. "Rachel, are you alright?" She asked through the door, straining to listen to what she would do.

The sobbing subsided and she was met with a cold, "What do you want Quinn?"

Quinn bit her lip, she was expecting an answer like that. But no matter what she said, Quinn willed herself not to further upset the brunette. Leaning her head against the door, she whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened back there. Finn was a real ass for doing breaking up with you like that."

"No, he wasn't. He was right to do so. Why do you care anyway?" Suddenly, the door opened and Quinn barely had time to catch herself from falling onto Rachel.

Quinn looked at the singer and noticed the red rimmed eyes, the tear stained cheeks, and the mascara on her face. The girl really needed to invest in some waterproof make up. Rachel stared at the green eyes, waiting for an answer. "I-I care."

Rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms Rachel demanded, "Why do you care? It's not like we're friends. We'll probably never going to be. You hate me, so don't pretend that you care, when you'll just use this against me in the end."

Shaking her head, Quinn looked into the broken brown eyes. How many times could you hurt someone as sweet, and considerate like Rachel? _Obviously a lot_, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she responded as nicely as she could. "Believe it or not, I do like you. I know I haven't show it like I should, but you are one of the nicest people I know. And I apologize for ever making you cry. I was being a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" She asked.

"It was what was expected of me. I am a Fabray, and we're supposed to do whatever we have to, in order to make it on top. And you just happened to be on the bottom, so I had to use you to boost my popularity. Make my father proud of me for a change… He still isn't. Probably never will be…" She looked back at Rachel and continued, "I was jealous. You were happy with yourself. You knew where you wanted to be. You had a loving family. Parents who care what time you come home, who you hang out with, how your day went, what you got on a test. I will never have any of that. And I envy you, Rachel. I want to start over with you. I know I haven't been the nicest since you moved here. But that was because my father didn't want me to hang out with you. But I don't care anymore. Please, give me another chance. I love you." She confessed.

Rachel looked at Quinn, taking everything in, she was speechless. Quinn Fabray had just confessed her feelings for her. And everything with the blonde's family explained why she never hated the blonde. Her fathers told her what kind of man Russell Fabray was, but she never asked Quinn what was going on, because she knew the blonde hated her. But now, she was being told the truth of her feelings. She loved her.

After a complete moment of silence, Quinn continued to grow more anxious. "Please say something." She pleaded.

Rachel met the blonde's eyes and said, "Y-you love me?"

"More than you can imagine, Rachel."

"Is that why you threw slushies at me?"

"What?"

"Continued to call me names? throw me in the dumpster? draw pornographic pictures of me? mock me? laugh at me?"

Shaking her head, Quinn replied, "No. It's not like that."

The brunette's eyes grew cold. "Then explain it to me. Why did you decided to show your love for me like that?" "Because I couldn't have you! You were with Finn. And all I could do was watch in the shadows. Long to be with you instead of him. I tried not to love you, but it wouldn't work. I just became more and more attracted to you. It was a defense mechanism. I'm sorry, I did all that. Please just give me a chance to prove it to you. I promise, I won't let you down." She searched the brunette's eyes awaiting an answer.

Instead of answering, she walked passed the blonde cheerleader and over to the sink to wash her face. Quinn just stood there watching her movements. Finally, the brunette turned around and said softly, "I'm sorry Quinn. But I don't feel the same for you. How could I? You've tortured me endlessly for years and years. Now you expect me to suddenly fall into your arms and tell you 'I love you too'? I'm sorry I can't do that." Nodding slowly, Quinn took an interest in her shoes. She should've known that's how she'd feel. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I wish I did feel something, but I don't. I can't right now. It's too much. But, I would like to be friends with you if you still want to be my friend?" When those words escaped Rachel's mouth, Quinn shot her head up and looked at her in shock. The brunette offered her a small smile, and she continued, "I don't know if I will have the feelings that you have. But I might have them one day and by starting out as friends, who knows? They might develop faster than not being your friend… I want to have those feelings, too, Quinn. You have no idea, I just can't right now."

"I understand," Quinn spoke up, her voice caught in her throat. "Friends sounds good." She returned the smile. Rachel nodded then without looking back walked out the bathroom leaving Quinn standing there, confused about what just happened. She didn't mean to tell her that, she just wanted to ask if she was alright, maybe help her get cleaned up. But instead she confessed her feelings. Maybe it will work out. She didn't know what would happen. All that she knew was that she was finally out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>AN: continue? yeah or nay? let me know! leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i was blown away by all the reviews please keep them coming! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When Quinn was finally able to move her feet, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, heading towards her locker. It was the end of school and she really didn't want to go to Glee, so she just decided that she would get her things and head home. She had some things to figure out and sitting in Glee with Rachel and Finn wouldn't help the situation.

Walking down the hall, she stopped when she saw Rachel standing still by her locker. The brunette was shivering due to the amount of slushy that was on her. Quinn hated the person who added insult to injury. She looked around and out of the corner of her eye saw Karofsky walking away with Azimio, both laughing and still holding Big Gulp cups. This was going to be her chance to start to show Rachel how she felt, even if it cost her, her reputation.

Marching up to them, she grabbed the back of Karofsky's jacket and slammed him into the lockers. Immediately he stopped and dropped the cup. She looked into his surprised eyes and ignored the looks that she was receiving from the student body, that was standing around. "Whoa, Fabray chill out," he said putting his hands up in defense.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She demanded, the fire never leaving her eyes.

"Just reminding Berry where she belongs is all. Is there a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah, it's a problem!" She yelled as she slammed him against the lockers again. "It stops. Now. Rachel is off limits to everyone, especially you too. She has enough going on, and doesn't need you two to help her with the load. Leave. Her. The. Hell. Alone. Understand?"

"Rachel?" Azimio said, confused about what was happening. "When is it _Rachel?_ I thought you hated her Fabray. Turns out, you have a little gay crush on her." He was swinging blindly, but he nailed it.

She froze unsure about what to do next, luckily, Santana showed up and punched him in the face. "Don't talk to Q like that. Got it? Otherwise, I'd mess your face up and those tiny things you have down there. Understand?" Both boys nodded. "Get the fuck out of here." They then scurried off.

Sighing, Quinn turned to Santana and said, "Thanks S."

"No problem. Now are you going to go after Rachel, or should I just go get another Big Gulp?" Santana joked, but Quinn was unamused. "Relax, Q, it was just a joke." She left.

Quinn turned back to the spot where Rachel stood earlier and spotted her books abandoned, and the trail of red slushy. Bending down, she picked up her books and brushed the frozen slush off. Following the trail, she walked into the bathroom after the brunette for the second time that day. Grateful that she had an excuse to find her. Besides apologizing.

When Quinn entered, she saw a wet pile of clothes on the sink and the stall furthest closed and locked. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. Quietly she placed her books by her bag and walked over to the stall. "Rachel?" Silence. "Rach? You in there?" Again, she was met with silence.

She was about to leave the room, when she heard quiet sobbing emitting from the stall. Looking down she felt bad for the girl, who was being bullied day in and day out. However, she wasn't going to let that continue anymore. Standing quietly she heard, Rachel rummage through something and sighed when she found it. "You're nothing Rachel," she said quietly to herself.

A second went by.

"You're ugly. Useless. A freak. Stupid. Not talented. Have _man hands_. Who would want you?" She cried.

Quinn's heart ached at hearing all these words. Guilt washed over her as she realized that she was of course, the one to blame for this too. She couldn't let it go on, she had to make Rachel believe that she was beautiful, smart, and a treasure. And it started with getting into that stall. "Rachel?" She called out again. This time as she leaned against the stall, she heard a distinct slice of a blade on flesh. "Rachel, please open the door."

Rachel's head snapped up. _Quinn. _She didn't hear her at all. How could she be so stupid to do this now, instead of at home. "G-go away, Quinn," she called back. "Please." The blood on her arms began to run down unto the floor.

"Not until you open this door." Rachel didn't answer. And with what she heard earlier, she realized that was not okay. "Rachel?"

"I'm still here. I just want to be alone…"

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Rach. I'm here for you, remember?"

Slowly she heard the lock click and the door opened. Rachel looked paler than she did before. Rachel moved to walk towards her, but collapsed into Quinn's arms instead. "Make it stop, Quinn. P-please." She sobbed.

All Quinn could do was hold her and whisper, "I will. I promise, I will."

* * *

><p>AN: what did you think? it will get a little dark, please note that i warned you. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long update, i've been busy! les mis and what not! :) anyways here you go! more will be explained in later chapters! Enjoy! Review! (prom tomorrow, idk next update)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After Quinn decided that it was best for the both of them to skip Glee, she took Rachel by the hand and led her to her car. She opened the passenger side for Rachel and waited until she was seated, then she made her way over to the driver's seat. After climbing in, she looked over at Rachel and saw the girl pressing her right hand against her left arm. Jamming the key into the ignition, she said, "Hold on, Rachel. You'll be home in no time."

"No. Don't take me home, please…" Rachel looked over at the girl, and Quinn was quick to notice the tears in her brown orbs. Nodding, she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine, I'll take you to my place."

When they reached Quinn's, the blonde, once again took Rachel by the hand and led her into her house, barely registering that once again her mom wasn't home. They entered her bedroom and Quinn sat Rachel down on the bed while Quinn ran into her bathroom.

While Quinn was getting the First-Aid, Rachel took the time to look around the room. The walls were a calming blue, and were filled with pictures. Some of the Glee Club, Cheerios, and just random pictures. She slowly stood up and walked over to the wall. She looked closer at the pictures and saw some of rain on the streets, couples kissing or holding hands, children on railroad tracks. Pictures that revealed people for how they really were, their true selves. Rachel stood there admiring everyone.

With Rachel in her bedroom, Quinn ran to the bathroom. Quickly, she went through every shelf to find the First-Aid kit. Finally, she found it under the sink. She picked it up and froze when she caught herself in the mirror. She looked at herself and saw how panicked she was. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, where Rachel was waiting.

Upon entering, she saw Rachel looking at her pictures. Walking over quietly, she said, "Forgot those were there."

Rachel turned to the blonde and said, "These are beautiful, Quinn. I had no idea that you were into photography. You should consider taking a class."

"Why would I want to take a class? I know what I'm doing. Have been for a while now." Rachel looked back at the pictures. "Since seventh grade. When I moved here and met you…You were my inspiration, Rach. I wanted to be good at something, so one day, I just picked up a camera, and now, I can't stop."

"Really?" Rachel walked back to the bed.

"Yeah. How about we take care of your arm now?" She suggested as she pulled a chair up and in front of the brunette. Slowly, she reached out to take her arm. Rachel retracted her arm and shook her head. "I have to see, it Rachel. It could be infected."

Reluctantly, Rachel removed her hand and showed her the sliced up arm. A gasp escaped her lips. As Quinn examined it, she could see that she cut herself deep. Blood was still spilling out. Biting her lip, she reached up and brushed a piece of hair out her eyes and moved it behind her ears. Quinn then reached into the kit and pulled out antiseptic and a gauze. "This might sting a lot." Rachel just nodded. Wincing, she tried to pull her arm away, but Quinn's firm grasp held it in place. "I'm sorry, Rach. We're almost done, I promise."

Wiping away the blood, she released a sigh when she realized she didn't need any stitches. Gently, she wrapped it up in the gauze and taped it tight. She looked up and gave a small smile. "All done."

"Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn moved to sit on the bed besides her and looked carefully at the singer and said, "Rachel, why did you do this?" She motioned to her arm. Rachel just looked away. "Was this the first time?" A strangled sob escaped her lips as she leaned on the cheerleader's shoulder. Quinn rubbed small, comforting circles in her back and said, "Shhh, it's going to be all right, Rachel. I promise. Just calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Rachel continued to cry on her shoulder, and that's when Quinn had an idea. Rachel loved Broadway; no doubt she'd love what she was about to sing. Taking a deep breath, she began.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._  
><em>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<em>  
><em>Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,<em>  
><em>I'll send 'em howling, <em>  
><em>I don't care, I got ways.<em>

Quinn's soft voice echoed throughout the bedroom and Rachel didn't make a move, while Quinn gently reached out and took her hand into her own.

_No one's gonna hurt you, _  
><em>No one's gonna dare.<em>  
><em>Others can desert you, <em>  
><em>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<em>  
><em>Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,<em>  
><em>But in time...<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna harm you,<em>  
><em>Not while I'm around…<em>

Quinn was no longer able to sing, as tears ran down her eyes, and Rachel was now fast asleep on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pried Rachel off and took her into her arms. Laying down, Rachel laid her head on Quinn's chest and soon fell asleep. At this moment, Quinn couldn't be happier.

Quinn woke up and saw Rachel sitting up next to her. Worriedly, she too got up and said, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Wringing her hands, she said, "I've never had anybody do anything like that for me, Quinn. And it's ironic that it was you."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere. But I need you to stop doing this. And talk to me." Quinn stared into the brunette's eyes and Rachel slowly nodded.

"Um, I guess it started a few months ago. My home life hasn't been going so well…My dads are fighting all the time and it won't be long until they get a divorce. But the first time, was after a particularly bad day at school. Karofsky was pissed and he took his anger out on me with his love of slushies, Santana was at it with all the name calling. And when I got home, my parents were at it once again. I hated it when they fought. So, I just went to my bedroom and cried for hours. As soon as I knew they went to sleep, I got up and walked into the bedroom, I didn't think about it until I saw my razor. I picked it up, then just cut my arm. It hurt at first, but then it was like I was on a high. I couldn't stop. I was addicted. Today with Finn, was just the complete breaking point for me…"

Quinn didn't know what to say, so she took the girl into her arms and held her close. Never willing to let go. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so deeply sorry." Quinn cried, tightening her grip on the diva. "Please, stop. Please? I can't lose you, too, Rachel. You're my one true friend. The only one who cares. And I can't lose that. I won't. Please. Talk to me, whenever you need someone. Don't turn to hurting yourself. Because you might go too far. And I'm afraid that it might be the last breath, you breath. Please. No more." Quinn pleaded.

She didn't want to experience the loss of a friend to suicide ever again. She barely pulled through it last time. And there was no way in hell, that she was going to lose Rachel. She just got her.

* * *

><p>AN: what do you think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's another chapter! i know it took me awhile, i was busy, i know everyone says that but it's true! I only have a month left of school, so i'll be really busy. hopefully i will be able to update soon! who else is happy that usama bin laden is dead? I am! hopefully my brother can come home from Afghanistan soon! :) anyways, hope you enjoy! Reviews are love!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

With Rachel's parents out of town, and Quinn's mother barely home, Quinn had insisted that Rachel spent the weekend with Quinn. Over the days, Quinn and Rachel had gotten to know each other better, and Rachel had even opened up more about the reasons why she cuts, and every time they would talk about that, Quinn tried her hardest not to cry. Quinn had no idea, how much heart ache the brunette felt over the years due to her excessive bullying. But by the end of the weekend, Quinn was able to convince Rachel that she was truly sorry for everything that she had done to her.

And now, Quinn stood next to Rachel on her doorstep, dropping her off. Rachel tightened Quinn's jacket around her body. And looked around, trying to come up with something to say. She was drawing a blank and was grateful when Quinn decided to break the silence. "Are you okay?"

Rachel looked up and into the blonde's green eyes. "I know, it hasn't been easy for you this weekend, Quinn. But I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. It has given me the chance to see a new side of you." Quinn smiled softly. "Quinn. I know we've had some…_issues_, but now, I think, I'm in love with you…" Rachel trailed off. She looked down at her shoes awaiting for a response.

Quinn looked at the girl and felt a bunch of emotions overcome her. She stared at Rachel with pure love shining in her eyes. Gently, she reached out and lifted Rachel's chin so they were looking into each others eyes. Quinn smiled and whispered, "I've waited so long to hear you say that, Rachel. You have no clue, but are you sure? I've been a complete bitch to you.."

"I've forgiven you a long time ago for all those things you've done. Quinn, this past weekend, has opened my eyes. I know that you put on that façade, and act that way to scare others. But I can see the real you. I've always seen the real you. The lost, scared girl inside. That's why I've always offered my friendship to you. I could see you were hurting. All you really needed was a friend, someone you could talk to, cry on their shoulder, yell at. Quinn, you've been those things for me. And this feeling inside my heart is love. It's been growing for some time now. So yes, Quinn. I'm in love with you. You are the one person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Quinn's smile grew. "You always could see right through me…" Quinn chuckled and wiped away the tears that were threatening to escape their home. "I love you so much Rachel."

Quinn leaned down and their lips were almost touching. Both of the girls could feel the others warm breath. Slowly, Quinn and Rachel met in the middle and their lips connected. It was only a second, before they pulled apart. Rachel and Quinn stared into each other's eyes. A smile graced their lips, before Quinn leaned in and tasted Rachel's soft lips on her own once again.

Their lips were a perfect match. And the kiss was gentle and filled with love. Quinn had never felt this way for anyone before. The love in her heart was almost too much, but she welcomed it. Without Rachel, her life would mean nothing, and Quinn's love only grew by the day for the petite singer.

Pulling apart one more time, Rachel asked. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure? Your dads kind of hate me." Quinn glanced away from those startling brown eyes.

"Please, it would mean a lot to me. I love you, I'm sure with some time, they will to."

Sighing in defeat, she nodded. Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand softly into her own. She then walked into her house with Quinn by her side. Their hands meshed well together. Quinn's slightly bigger one, holding unto Rachel's. The softness of the girls skin was perfect. It was at this moment, that Quinn knew she couldn't be happier.

However her smile faded when they entered the house. Standing in the living room was a tall black man look mad. Quinn looked behind her and saw a window, she instantly registered that he must of seen everything. She looked back at the man and felt her heart stop beating. Slowly, he walked over to them, like a predator that just cornered his prey. "You must be Quinn," he said, his voice full of venom.

Hesitantly, Quinn spoke up, "Yes, sir."

"Dad before you say anything, please know that Quinn and I are in love. She's changed. She's not the person who used to tease me anymore," Rachel said, her voice full of determination. She moved in front of Quinn, as if to protect her.

"Rachel, get out of the way. Quinn and I have some talking to do." He ordered.

"Dad…Please," she pleaded.

Gently, she was moved and Leroy took Quinn by the arm and said, "Go help Hiram in the kitchen, Rachel."

"Dad…"

"Now, Rachel! Please…" He added softly. Rachel looked at Quinn and sent her an apology. All she could do was give Rachel a reassuring smile. Rachel then walked slowly into the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen, Leroy turned to Quinn and released his grip on the girl's arm. "Sit down, Quinn. It's time that we had a little chat." Quinn took a seat on the closest chair and he stood in front of her. Releasing a deep breath, he said, "Quinn-"

"Please, before you forbid me to see Rachel, please believe me when I say that I've changed. I know that I've been a bitch in the past, but that's the thing, it's past. I know you have no reason to believe me, but it's true. You can do whatever you want to me, but please, sir, I'm begging you, do not separate us. I _need _her so much. She makes my life better. It hurts whenever she's not with me. All I can do is think about her, she's on my mind constantly. I love her. More than anything in the entire world." Quinn rambled and when she was met with silence, she felt a slight shiver run down her back. She looked up through teary eyes and met his gaze. Her voice cracked, "Please say something."

He scratched his head and sighed. Looking at the girl who was in love with his daughter, he said, "I believe you. I'll allow it, but I swear if you hurt her, I will make sure you pay. I'm not afraid of prison. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. Now are you staying for dinner?"

"Only if it's all right with you." Quinn could see how much he loved his daughter, and she wished that her father felt that way with her. But she knew she'd never have that relationship with her father.

He nodded, and showed her into the dining room where Rachel and Hiram were setting the table. When Rachel saw Quinn, she walked over to the blonde and said in a hushed tone, "He didn't do anything did he?"

"No, he didn't. He just cares about you. Which I can understand. Don't worry, everything is just fine. I promise." Quinn answered and looked around to make sure the men weren't watching, she kissed her quickly.

The night passed with small talk, and when the time came for Quinn to go home, Rachel walked her to the door. Hugging the taller girl, she said, "Thank you for everything this weekend, Quinn. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Rach. I'm here for you, you know that." The brunette nodded and Quinn leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll see you in the morning." Rachel nodded then Quinn left.

The next day, Quinn walked down the hallway. She saw Rachel staring at her locker. Curiosity got to her and she walked over to her new girlfriend. Upon arrival, she saw what she was staring at. Spiteful words covered it completely. The word: _die, _was repeated the most. Her blood boiled and softly, she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Ignoring the burning urge to kill those who did this, she said, "Rachel? Don't listen to them. You're better than all of us."

"Am I?" Rachel asked, turning around slowly, tears heavy in her eyes.

Quinn opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when a football player walked by and tossed a slushy in Rachel's face. Rachel hung her head down and was about to run when Quinn, said, "Wait." After a nod, Quinn marched up behind him and grabbed his jacket, and threw him into a locker. It was a freshman. Quinn got into his face and said dangerously, "I thought I warned everyone that Rachel was off limits?" The boy gulped. He was shaking with fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Me? Nothing. But don't worry, Santana and Puck will take care of you. Now, before you go, who did that to her locker?" She demanded.

"I-I think it was Karofsky…" He stuttered.

"Get out of here, and if I ever see you do that again, you'll have so many slushies, you'd get frost bite. Got it?" He nodded then took off. "Stupid freshmen," she muttered. She walked over to Rachel and not caring about her uniform, wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "C'mon, Rach. Let's go get you cleaned up." She then led her to the girl's locker room.

As Rachel was taking a shower, Quinn couldn't stop her wondering eyes. They trailed over her perfectly toned abs and smooth skin. She bit her lip and quickly looked away before she completely degraded the girl's dignity. She couldn't wait until the day came when she was able to make love to her. She'd wait forever if she had to. Rachel's love was worth more than anything else.

* * *

><p>AN: what did you think? let me know! REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: gotta say i loved the FaBerry in last night's episode! :) ..and Jesse! oh baby! hope you enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After she dropped Rachel off at her class, Quinn sneaked into the janitor's closet and took a rag and some cleaning chemicals. She then changed into some old jeans and an old t-shirt, that was covered with paint. She then started added some chemicals to the cloth and set work to cleaning Rachel's locker. She had an entire free period and she was determined to get it off before the bell rang.

As each of the words were erased, she felt the guilt she felt, begin to slip away. It was like she was wiping the slate away, starting new. And this time, she wasn't going to get anything on the clean locker.

The last word disappeared into the cloth, as she straightened her back. Her hands burned from the frequent use of the chemicals. But as she looked at the locker, she smiled. The burning she felt didn't matter to her, all that was on her mind was: Rachel Berry. She looked at her watch, she had just enough time to change and put the supplies away before her first official class period.

While she was changing, she felt eyes on the back of her head. Turning around, she saw Santana standing against a locker, her arms folded across her chest. Rolling her eyes, she said, "What do you want Santana?" She then finished getting dressed and closed her locker.

"You really care about man hands, huh?" She asked.

"Don't call her that!" Quinn snapped.

A smirk crossed the Latino's face as her suspicions were confirmed. Leaning away from the locker, she walked over to the blonde. She noticed her hands were slightly red. "What happened, Q?" She motioned to the girl's hands.

"Karofsky wrote words on Rachel's locker. I just finished cleaning it up."

"What kind of things?"

"Hurtful stuff. One was the word: die. That really affected her deeply..." Quinn bit her lip and looked at her best friend. "Will you help me?"

Without thinking about it, Santana nodded and added, "I'll get Puck too." They shared a smile, then the bell rang, signaling class.

Quinn walked down the hall, and saw Santana grab Puck's hand and whisper to him. His face grew with rage and then they both walked down the hall. Her green eyes then drifted to where Rachel was at her locker. Exchanging books out for different ones. Smiling, she walked up to her girlfriend and said, "How was class?"

Rachel jumped slightly and sighed when she saw that it was Quinn. "It went wonderfully. I got an A on a test."

"I knew you would." Rachel closed her locker and studied Quinn. After a while, Quinn grew concerned. "What?"  
>"You're talking to me in public."<p>

"Well, yeah. You are my girlfriend. Did you not want me to talk to you?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "I thought you'd want to keep our relationship secret. Because of the things your father would do to you if he found out..."

Slowly, Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own. "Rachel." The brunette, looked up and met loving green eyes. "I love you. Nothing my father, the student body, the state of Ohio will change that. I love you and I don't care who knows it." She then leaned down and placed her lips softly upon Rachel's.

Pulling apart, Rachel looked down at their intertwined hands and asked, "What happened to your hands?" Quinn glanced at her locker. "Did you clean my locker?"

"Like I said, I love you and would do anything for you."

"You didn't need to do that, Quinn. I'm sure the janitor would have gotten around to it." Rachel shrugged.

Quinn just held unto Rachel's hand tightly. She smiled at the brunette and shook her head, "I couldn't let them get away with that and have your locker remain like that all day. Besides, they'll be screwed now, Santana is going after them. No one is going to hurt you anymore Rachel, I promise." Quinn kissed her briefly and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Rachel felt protected and she loved that it was Quinn protecting her. It's more than Finn and Jesse ever did. She smiled as they walked towards their English class together. It was at this moment that Rachel had never felt more loved than she did at that moment.

That night, when Quinn was doing her homework she heard the front door slam shut, and heavy footsteps making their way up the steps. Ever since her mother started working late shifts, her father came around to "watch over her". Like she really needed looking after, she was seventeen. But really, he just beat the crap out of her every time he came over.

She listened carefully until she heard the liquor cabinet open and the sound of pouring alcohol into a glass. Then she heard it, her father's loud voice echoed and said, "Quinn. Get down here! Now!"

Rolling her eyes, she threw her pen on the textbooks and headed down stairs. She reached the bottom and was immediately grabbed by the back of the head. She was then thrown to the ground. "I heard an interesting thing today, Quinn." He began. She got up while he was having his monologue.

Standing up straight, she looked him in the eye and green eyes met hateful hazel ones. "Care to tell me? Or should I guess?"

She was slapped and had to turn her head from the impact. "Don't be a smart ass, Quinn. You'll regret it." She flipped her bangs out of her face and looked at him again. "Who are you dating now a days?"

"That's none of your business." She said through gritted teeth.

"Rachel Berry. Really Quinn? I thought you'd have some dignity left after you gave up that bastard child." He smirked as he took another swig of alcohol.

"Don't call her that! And who I date or don't date has nothing to do with you!" Quinn snapped.

Smacking her, he pushed her to the ground. "Break up with her. Or get out of this house, because you are a disgrace and a disappointment."

"No." She stated firmly.

He kicked her ribs and she moaned. "Have it your way, I'll beat it out of you, then you'll be thrown out."

As she laid there holding her side, he walked into the kitchen and brought back the baseball bat her mother kept in case of emergencies. He then brought it down on her back. She cried out in pain and couldn't move much anymore.

The assault continued for an hour before he grew bored, and went upstairs to pass out. She laid there in blood, tears, and sweat. Her clothes were stained and torn. Her beautiful blonde hair a mess, and she wanted nothing more than to die right here. But the image in her mind convinced her to summon up the strength and to get up.

After painfully reaching her bedroom, she grabbed a couple duffel bags and shoved everything she owned into them. She then wrote a note for her mother explaining why she left and that she's sorry about everything that happened, but couldn't leave Rachel; she loved her too much.

Driving down the highway, her vision began to blur. The beating was finally getting to her. She was too out of it to hear the screech of the tires and bright lights, she saw nothing but Rachel's face before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting also sorry for the wait! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry about the cliffy! anyway hope you enjoy! i tried my best to make it seem realistic! REVIEW! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The doors busted open and a team of paramedics rushed a gurney with a blonde teen down the hall. An air bag was pressed to her mouth and she was covered in cuts and bruises. The paramedics ran her into the E.R. and a brunette doctor rushed over to them. "What happened?" She demanded as she already began checking for a pulse. "What's her name?"

"Car accident." One of the paramedics replied. " Her name is Quinn Fabray."

Nodding, the doctor said, "Alright let's get her on the bed. One. Two. Three!" With a lift they moved her from the stretcher and unto the bed. "I need an IV and bring in the crash cart!" Just as she said those words, the heart monitor flat lined. "Now!"

Quickly, she charged the cart, added the gel and rubbed it together as the paramedic ripped the shirt open; exposing her badly bruise body. As she placed the metal on her chest, the doctor yelled, "Don't give up on me Quinn. Clear!" Pressing the buttons, Quinn's body came off the bed and fell back down. "Again! Charging! And clear!" Again, nothing happened. "Again! Clear!" Nothing. "Charge!" She ordered again.

"There's no use. She's gone." A nurse said.

"Charging! Clear!" Shaking her head she firmly pushed the buttons. This time as she fell back to the bed, Quinn's heart started beeping again. Pressing her fingers to her pulse, the doctor released a sigh of relief. "Alright. Let's get her to surgery."

Rachel sat in the waiting room talking with a police officer. "I told you. I don't know what happened. She just started drifting and before I knew it we crashed into each other. I tried to stop, but it didn't matter."

"Okay, miss. Sorry to pester you, just doing the job. Hope you feel better," he nodded before turning to his partner.

"Whatever." She muttered beneath her breath as the officers made their way out of the waiting hospital.

Taking a seat, she ran her left hand through her brown locks. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she thought about what happened ten minutes ago. Thinking about Quinn almost dying made her sick. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Hours passed and when it was one in the morning the brunette doctor approached the sleeping girl. Bending down, she touched her shoulder and asked, "Are you Rachel Berry?"

Immediately Rachel woke up and met eyes with the young doctor. "Is Quinn okay?" She asked concern etched into her features.

Giving the girl a sad smile, she nodded. "She is just fine. She would like to see you actually. But keep it short, she needs to rest." Before Rachel left, the doctor asked, "Oh, one more thing. Did Quinn ever mention anything about being abused by her parents?"

Rachel froze and looked into the doctor's bright blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she has some injuries that couldn't have been from the accident. Her back looks like it was hit repeatedly with a baseball bat."

"A-a bat?" Rachel stuttered. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "Quinn's father did that?"

"It appears so. So, Rachel remember to be gentle, we almost lost her today. My name is Alex Kinder. Please let me know if you have any questions." Nodding Rachel thanked her and took off to her room.

Upon arrival, Rachel slowly walked into the room and over to where the broken blonde laid. Stitches ran across her lower lip and eyebrow, she had a boot on her left leg, and her back and abdomen were wrapped in gauze and ace bandage. Sitting down next to her she took her hand and said, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I couldn't stop."

Stirring, Quinn opened her eyes and smiled softly when she saw Rachel sitting there besides her. "Rachel…" When her name rolled off Quinn's tongue, Rachel started crying and kissing Quinn's face multiple times. Confused, Quinn asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're in here because of me…" the girl trailed off.

Shaking her head, Quinn gently wiped the tears away with her thumb. "No, I'm not. I'm here because I was stupid enough to drive when I shouldn't have."

"Quinn, I was the other car." Rachel confessed then hung her head down in shame.

"Hey, look at me." Quinn lifted her chin up so she could stare into those beautiful sad eyes. "This is not your fault. It was an accident, that's all it was. Accidents happen. No more tears, Rachel. I hate to see you cry, okay? Everything is just fine. I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere." Rachel gave in and nodded. "Do you want to know a secret? It was you who got me through tonight. Honestly, I've never been so scared before in my life, and all I could do was think about you…It was like you were my guardian angel tonight, Rachel. You got me through this. I love you so much right now, you have no idea."

Rachel smiled softly and leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "I love you too, Quinn. But please don't do that again, I was terrified."

"Okay, I promise." They kissed again.

Rachel laid down next to the blonde on the small twin bed and soon both girls were fast asleep, the exhaustion from the day taking over.

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you liked it! REVIEW!


End file.
